Face the Truth
by PiccoloSithLord
Summary: Idolizing someone doesn't always turn out well, but in the end, it may bring father and daughter together.


_**A/N: I do not own the characters, storyline, universe, etc. of Criminal Minds. I only own my OC and her storyline. I'd like to thank one of my friends for helping me with brainstorming and editing this story. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**_

_**Chapter One**_

I open the doors to the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and paused, letting the door shut behind me. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I wonder, watching all the people buzz about working. Regardless, a smile slowly tugs at the corners of my mouth until I'm all out smiling, "This is going to be so cool."

I looked around curiously, trying to find my new boss's office. SSA Hotchner, I believe. 'I hope I'm not lost because I feel like I am,' I think to myself before I catch sight of a nameplate that read Hotchner on an office in the far corner. Nerves make my stomach clench as I walked towards the conference room SSA Hotchner had directed me to over the phone, for a second I debate throwing up before going in so that I don't actually up chuck all over my new boss. As I walk, I ignored all the stares. 'Everyone's here has been working here for a long time, not every day a new face arrives.'

I continue my pep talk as I climbed the stairs. 'Bet they haven't even had a rookie fresh out of the Academy in decades.' I had applied to work with the BAU just after graduating from the Academy more to get my name out than to actually get a job. I didn't think that I would get in right away if not at all, but about a week after sending in my application, I got a call from SSA Hotchner himself offering me a spot on his team. So here I am, walking towards the conference room to start my first assignment with my new team. I can't help but think, 'I'm so excited!'

As I approached the conference room door, I noticed that it was slightly ajar. I could hear whispered voices on the other side. I approached cautiously, not because I was afraid or nervous, more I didn't want to be considered rude barging in when people might be in the middle of a conversation that I shouldn't be interrupting. I raise my hand and knocked gently. The voices on the other side stopped and I could hear the shuffling movement of an individual moving towards the door. Shortly after, the door swung open, revealing the man that I've been looking for, SSA Hotchner.

"Ah SSA Sappington. You've arrived. You seem to have found your way all right," he said, "Come inside. We've got a new case to start."

"Yes, sir," I replied obediently. He moved out of the way so I could step past him and into the room.

It was like any other conference room that I've seen. The white board stood against one wall. The table sat in the middle surrounded by somewhat comfortable rolling chairs. Some were filled with people already, all of them staring at me.

"Now that everyone is here, we can get started. First, I'd like to introduce everyone to our new agent, Skylar Sappington. Agent, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, everyone calls her JJ, Penelope Garcia, and David Rossi," he said as he motioned from my left to right. "You know who I am, but I might as well as reintroduce myself. My name is Aaron Hotchner. You may call me Hotch. Just about everyone does."

"Hello, everyone, nice to meet you all," I replied, keeping my voice smooth, gentle, and caring as I'm told I sound when I speak. I shook hands with everyone, a happy smirk plastered on my face. All the while steeling myself for the last person I would have to shake hands with.

As David Rossi approached me, my heart completely stopped and I could feel my smirk slipping into a slack jaw like a gapping fan. This is the man who has always been my idol. This is the man who caused my mother to disapprove strongly against my chosen career path. She knew that there was the possibility that I could meet him and I had counted on that when I sent my application to the BAU. But I never imagined that I would end up in the same unit as him, the same unit as my father.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Rossi said as he shook my hand. I nodded, unable to eloquently form words. As if sensing something was wrong, Rossi said, "There's no need to be shy around me. I'm just like any other author who's written a book or two and I'm really a nice guy to talk too. If you ever need somebody to talk too, you can always come to me." I nodded again, my cheeks feeling a bit warm, and I knew I was blushing. He gave me a warm, friendly smile before giving my shoulder a gentle pat and walking back to his seat.

"Have a seat, Skylar," Hotch gestured towards one of the chairs. I sat in the chair, which happened to be next to Rossi. 'He is so nice. I really like my father; he's all I imagined him to be. Kind, gentle, empathetic. I can tell by on all the subtle hints in his body language and how he spoke to me. This is my chance to try and get to know him before he finds out who I really am.' I thought to myself, a slight fear tickling my insides, 'And has me transferred'. My father didn't know about me, not my conception or birth, my mother wanted it that way. She knew my father was going on to bigger and better things and she didn't want to crush his dreams by tying him down. I don't know exactly how he would react if he found out.

"Sappington? What a strange name," said Reid out of the blue.

Snapped out of my day dreaming, I tried to cover up my lapse. "What? Is my name too sappy for you?" I shot back sarcastically, staring him down with a dead serious look although left a twinkle in my eye to let him know I was joking.

"Uh… no. I have just never heard that name before. I find it to be a really unusual name that's all," Reid said with a nervous laugh looking around the group for help, afraid he had truly offended me. Everyone else snickered behind his or her hand.

"Ok guys lets focus here," Hotch said, waiting until everyone now focusing on him before continuing. "We've got a string of killings crossing several state lines. We have reason to believe that the killings originate in Ohio and spreads out into the surrounding states. The police have connected the murders together by the killer's MO. The killer targets those who commit crimes against others such as robbery, rape and hijacking, a vigilante of some sort. The local police are saying that the unsub is a white male, based on the MO. Regretfully, the police haven't found much in the way of evidence so we don't have much else to go on."

While Hotch went into more details about the case, my mind wandered and I couldn't help but think about how I could've greeted Rossi better. After all, he's my father who doesn't know that I'm his child. Damn it. I should've done something different, been more sophisticated or witty or something.

"Skylar," a voice called out to me, and I snapped my attention back on Hotch "Go get your stuff ready, we're flying out to Cleveland tomorrow. You will be paired with Rossi. He will guide you through your first day on the job."

"Yes, sir, will do!" I said enthusiastically, grinning happily. Not only do I get to start my new job with my first ever case with my new team, but I get to work with my own father! I'm so happy! But I still haven't figured out what I'm going to say to him to make up for the terrible first impression.

"Good! Now lets get to work! We have a flight to catch," Hotch commanded and picked up his file.

"Wait!" I call out before anyone could leave the room "What time is the flight tomorrow? Where are we taking off? Are we all going to meet up and go together or do we have to get there by ourselves?"

"We leave tomorrow at 5 am, from Washington International Airport," Hotch replied casually.

"And don't worry about meeting with everyone or any of the other technical details. I'll be helping you with that," Rossi piped up, leaning closer to me.

"Uh… okay," I squeaked out, my mind reeling. 'I finally said something!' I thought. 'And it had to sound like that.' Mentally, I slapped myself.

"Good, now lets get ready to go people. Oh and Skylar, hold on for a few minutes. I have to show you your new desk," Hotch called out.

"Yes, sir," I nodded my head. I remained seated until almost everyone had left the room. The only people who stayed behind were Rossi and Hotch.

"Follow me, we've got a lot to do today," Hotch says as he motions for me to follow.

"Yes, sir," I replied again, standing up and followed him out the door. My father follows behind me.

Hotch leads the both of us down the stairs, back to where all the people were. Sure I'm not bothered by all the stares, but I've failed to make a good first and second impression. He must be thinking that I am a fool or something.

"Skylar, this will be your new desk," Hotch says, bringing my attention back to my supervisor. Looking over to where Hotch had gestured, I noticed that he has brought me to an empty desk with my name scrawled on one of those cheap nameplates provided by the government. The desk itself stood empty except for the lone nameplate. I walked around and sat in the chair, placing my stuff on the floor next to my rolling chair. I inspected the drawers built into the desk, figuring out the little tricks of the desk. 'I'm probably making myself look stupid in front of my father.' I thought before I looked up and noticed my father looking at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked, trying to ignore the confused look on my father's face.

"Do you always do this?" he asked.

"Yes, old habit from the academy. I've found strange things before that I didn't particularly appreciate. You know things like chewed up gum, silly putti, and the like. It's a nuisance really. And it's always a good idea to look in case you find anything suspicious," I replied calmly, finishing up on my inspection. 'Finally, I have constructed a decent sentence in conversation with my father.' I thought to myself wrinkled my nose, 'Then gave him a hidden lecture.' Looking up, I make eye contact with Hotch, "By the way, Hotch, are there any rules that I need to follow?"

"Why, yes, there is," he started "You must respect your superiors. Follow orders given to you. If you need anything, such as help on something, feel free to ask Rossi or me. Never hesitate to ask questions, voice your concerns and anything that you feel is pertinent. There are others, but those are the basic ones that you must follow. I will go over the other rules at a later time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I do," I responded with a nod.

"Good. I will leave you in Rossi's care. Remember, we leave tomorrow for Cleveland. After you're done with Rossi, feel free to go home and prepare for tomorrow's trip," Hotch stated before he turned and left.

Rossi and I watched Hotch leave before he spoke up. "So, shall we meet here at your desk and carpool over to the airport?"

"Yes, we shall," I replied, "I know it's an obvious question, but what am I really allowed to take? I've never dealt with this kind of situation before, even while at the Academy." Rossi looked at me curiously.

"Forget I said anything," I said, turning my blushing face away, embarrassed at my stupidity. 'Damn it! I made yet another stupid mistake on my first day and in front of my father no less!' I continued to mentally slap myself again…. and again.

"Don't be so embarrassed about it. You're allowed to ask these kinds of questions. Sometimes, the most obvious questions can possibly lead to the enlightenment of another individual. Now for your question, pack light. Sure you need several days worth of clothing, but if you can pack light all the better," my father replied gently. "Oh and before I forget, if you can't seem to find your desk, find my office then look across the hall. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," I said with a nod, looking across the hall at his office. "Before you leave, what time are we going to meet here at my desk?"

"Midnight maybe?" he replied thoughtfully.

"Ok, sounds good. I will be here before then," I replied.

"See you later, then," he said with a smile.

"See you later," I called to him before he walked away.

'Wow, I've really made a fool of myself today especially in front of my father. I feel horrible for how I've acted, but what's done is done. I just hope he doesn't think horribly about me, well and everyone else for that matter. I shouldn't let this bother me though. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. Speaking of tomorrow… I should go get ready. I've got lots to do before midnight.' I think to myself before I stand up and leave my desk.

Taking one last look back at my desk, I stared fondly at it before taking another look at my father's office across the hall. 'Tomorrow will be different. It will be a whole new experience for me, and a clean slate for the both of us. Tomorrow will most certainly be different,' I think positively to myself before turning away and left the BAU.


End file.
